Full Circle
by Jocasta Silver
Summary: In the midst of the battle, two former friends fight in a duel that will decide the Republic's fate. Duel on the Star Forge, Malak's perspective.


Author's Note: I wrote this story around Easter, and I finally decided to post it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Knights of the Old Republic. They both belong to Lucas and Bioware respectively.

Full Circle

"_There's no one left who remembers Alek. But they'll remember Malak. I'll make sure of that."_-Darth Malak

"_And in the end, as the darkness takes me, I am nothing."_-Darth Malak

I stood on the bridge of the huge space station, observing the battle that was clearly in our favor. Bastila Shan's battle meditation was a clearly a decisive advantage, one that was worth her overwhelming ambition. She was weak for now, but I had a feeling she would challenge me for supremacy soon enough. And I had to be ready when that day arrived.

Just then, a break formed in the battle lines. The Republic starfighters wasted no time in going through the breach, dueling circles around our cruisers. We were striking back, and one or two fighters would explode in a plume of smoke. Yet, those that survived managed to pack a punch against our cruisers. I cursed. It was clear that Revan had managed to turn Bastila to his side. He had always been so persuasive. Strangely, I no longer cared. It was not my concern. I still felt I could win this. After all, I controlled the Star Forge. I had the advantage.

The door to the bridge swished open with a click. I did not need to turn I could recognize his presence in my sleep. I wasn't sure if I should be shocked he had defeated my Star Forge droids. Then again, this was Revan. Even in his weakened state, he was still a formidable opponent.

I turned. The man who I had once fought side by side against the Mandolorians wore the robes of the Order we had both defied. I silently laughed at the irony. We, who had once defied the Order together, were now separated by it. But, it did not matter. I would kill him and strengthen my claim to the Sith throne.

"Well done Revan," I stated. "I'm surprised you managed to get past the droids. Perhaps there is more of your old self there. You seem strong. Stronger than you ever were during your reign as the Dark Lord. I did not think that was possible."

Revan did not take the bait, which was somewhat frustrating. "This is your last chance Malak. Surrender."

I barely suppressed a laugh. Did he really think that I would surrender the power I wielded as a Sith and give up my identity as he had? Besides, it was not the Sith way. "No Revan," I replied. "This time our confrontation can only end in death. Yours or mine."

I drew my red bladed lightsaber. Revan had barely enough time to ignite his own blue bladed lightsaber before I attacked. He parried easily, and I could sense new strength within him, strength that was not present in our previous duel. Thankfully, I had a backup plan.

"Well done Revan," I said. "It's a pity you did not uncover the true power of the Star Forge. You could have become invincible. But you were a fool. All you saw was an enormous factory. All you saw was an infinite fleet lining up to wipe out the Republic. You were blind Revan. Blind and stupid."

"What are you talking about?" Revan gave me a confused look.

I chuckled. For once, I was the one with more knowledge than my former supposedly invincible Master. "The Star Forge is an entity. It hungers and it feeds on the Dark Side within all of us. Look around you Revan. See the bodies? These are the Jedi who fell when I attacked Dantooine. For all intents and purposes, dead. Except for one difference. I have not let them become one with the Force. The Star Forge corrupts what remains of their power and transfers the dark taint to me. And once you are beaten, I will do the same to you. Your power feeding me as I conquer the galaxy."

As I finished speaking, I reached out pulling energy to the nearest Jedi. Blue energy flowed to me and I felt renewed. "You can't win Revan. Not here on the Star Forge where I can draw power from all these Jedi."

Once again, our lightsabers clashed. I managed to hold my ground, but each strike I aimed was easily parried. It was frustrating. Even amnesiac, he was still stronger than me. Maybe that was the real reason I fired on Revan's ship, to prove that I was the stronger one. Once more, I found myself short on energy. I deftly Force pushed Revan back before racing up the ramp to the nearest captive Jedi, who I stole energy from. Instead of following me, he ran to the other captive Jedi, and unleashed energy that killed what was left of them. No! I could not let him destroy my only energy supply. I gave chase, but he easily managed to release the other captive Jedi before I could reach him.

I let the rage of the Dark Side take over, augmenting my traditional fighting style of Djem So. But even that was not enough to hold him back. In the flash of a second, he had found an opening and had slashed his lightsaber across my stomach. Pain washed over me, and I collapsed on my knees, dropping my lightsaber in the process. "Impossible," I gasped, short of breath. "I…I cannot be beaten. I…am the Dark Lord of the Sith."

Revan had sheathed his own blade. "That is the way of the Dark Side Malak. All things end in death."

I chuckled, even as I spit up blood. Even now, after finding out that the Jedi had used him, he still stuck to light side. "Still…still spouting the wisdom of the Jedi." Perhaps, they were right all along, about emotion, about everything I had scoffed at as a reckless young padawan. "Perhaps there is more truth in their code than I ever believed."

Revan nodded a hint of sorrow in his eyes. Does he remember when we fought side by side against the Mandolorians as brothers-in-arms, two Jedi who cared deeply for each other? Perhaps, he may remember unconsciously. And yet would I have remembered had it been me? "I…I cannot help but wonder Revan. What would have happened had our positions been reversed. What if fate had decreed that I would be captured by the Jedi? Could I have returned to light as you did?"

What might have happened to us, if we, if you had not started us down this dark path? Would the Jedi have taken us back? Perhaps. Or they might have exiled both of us, as they did to Meetra Surik. "If you had not started me down the dark path, what destiny would I have found?"

There's a flicker of remorse in his brown eyes. "I'm sorry I started you down this path Alek. But you chose to continue down it."

_Alek. _No one has called me Alek since the beginning of the Mandolorian Wars. I had been so proud, so prideful. "There's no one left who remembers Alek. But they'll remember Malak. I'll make sure of that." It was only years later, that I regretted those same words. Who will remember me? No one. After all I have done, I was just another power hungry Sith Lord, bleeding to death. "I suppose you speak the truth. I alone must accept responsibility for my fate. I wanted to be the greatest Sith Lord, master of the galaxy. But that destiny was not mine Revan. It might have been yours perhaps, but never mine."

I can feel the black waters, taking me away from all this pain. I can only hope that Revan will work to repair the damage I that we, caused. "And in the end, as the darkness takes me, I am nothing."

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Please read and review.


End file.
